Cory's Surprise Lover
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Cory thinks he's all alone at the sauna one today but then... he gets a big surprise. Rated M for very mature/smutty scenes.
1. Surprise in the Sauna

One afternoon Cory Matthews was taking a relaxing break in a sauna at a space and health club. Cory loved coming on on Wednesday afternoons because no one was _ever_ in the sauna on Wednesday afternoons. Cory who was just wearing a towel over his lap was sitting back and relaxing. Suddenly the door opened up and walking into the sauna wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around their body was... Ava. As Cory saw Ava step into the sauna, his eyes widened as he said, "Ava! What are you doing here?" Ava then said, "Oh hi Mr. Matthews. I just came in to relax." Cory then said, "But Ava... why are you here alone?" Ava then said, "My mom was busy and just dropped me off. I saw you come in and thought I could keep you company. You don't mind, do you?" Cory then said, "Well... I guess not." Ava then said, "Good. Hey. Want a back massage. I always do my mom's back when we come here on Saturdays together as she says I'm great at it." Cory then said, "Well... I guess that's okay."

Cory then turned his body sideways as he continued to sit on the sauna bench. Ava then got behind Cory and began to massage his shoulders followed by his back. Cory began to sigh a bit as he said, "Wow Ava. That feels really good." Ava then said, "You're welcome. By the way Mr. Matthews, do you have something under your towel? It looks like something's poking up." Cory's face suddenly turned red as he put in his hands over his lap and pressed down. Ava smiled as Cory then said, "Well thanks for the massage Ava. Wish I could return the favor." Ava then said, "Well if you want, you can always give _me_ a massage. Here, I'll lay down so it's easier for you." Ava then laid down on the sauna bench facing away from Cory. Ava then put her hands at her sides and then untied her towel and slid it down a bit so her back was now exposed and only her butt was covered by the untied towel now. Ava then crossed her arms in front of her and rested her head on them. Cory sat stunned as he just starred at Ava's bare back for a moment. Ava then smirked and said, "You can go ahead and touch me Mr. Matthews."

Cory then moved his hands onto Ava's shoulders and began to rub them in a slow loving way. Then Cory moved his hands down Ava's back, pushing his fingers against the middle of Ava's back and the sides. Ava smiled as she felt Cory's large adult hands massage her young smooth virgin body. Cory's eyes then moved down and saw just above the towel covering Ava's behind, he could see the very top of Ava's butt crack. Cory began to stare at it as his hands moved closer and closer to it. Ava then turned her head and glanced at Cory as she said, "Go ahead Mr. Matthews. My butt could use a good massage too." Cory sat surprised for a moment. But then he slowly lifted the towel off of Ava. Ava's fully bare buttocks then came into view. Cory starred at them as he began to slowly move his hands across the skin of Ava's butt cheeks. Cory ran his hands across Ava's butt and began to slowly squeeze at the skin of the young girls' buttocks. Ava made a small moan as suddenly she began to bend her knees and push her butt into the air. A startled Cory scooted back for a moment but then Ava turned her head to look at Cory as she said, "You know Mr. Matthews, I've had a rough day. I could use some kisses to make it all better." Cory then moved his head slowly towards Ava's butt. He began to stare at it more as he put his hands on the side of Ava's buttocks. Cory then moved his head inwards and began to kiss the skin that made up Ava's buttocks, and eventually began to lick both it and Ava's butt hole. Ava began to moan more and then glanced at Cory as she said, "Go ahead Mr. Matthews. Do it. I know you really want to. Put _it_ inside of me."

Cory smiled as he took off his towel while Ava got on all fours sitting on just her elbows and knees. Cory put his hands on Ava's hips and then... thrusted his penis into Ava's behind. Ava began to moan loudly as she felt Cory's warm hard member push in and out of her body. Ava's mouth began to open wide and stay that way as Cory pushed his manhood deeper into her. Ava's arm then fell down as she said, "Oh God! Oh God! Ooohhhh! This feels so amazing! Ooooh! Oooohhh!" Eventually Cory let a bit of his man fluids come out but then Ava pulled away from Cory and said, "Mr. Matthews... I... I want that inside of me again but... inside of a different part of me." Ava then got up and turned around exposing her nude front side to Cory. Cory's eyes widened as he stared at Ava's barely developed chest and young vagina. Ava made a sexy smile as she said, "Deflower me Mr. Matthews and make me a true woman." Ava then laid on her back as Cory got on all fours hovering over Ava. Cory looked into Ava's eyes, and then Ava nodded. Cory then brought his large body down on Ava and had his penis shoot deep into her young vagina. Ava began to moan loudly as Cory wrapped his arms around Ava's petite form. As Cory pushed his manhood against Ava's wet vaginal walls, Ava yelled, "Oooohhh! Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Push your dick harder into my hot young womanhood! Oh God! Yes! Yes! Harder Mr. Matthews! Harder! HARDER! HARDER!" Cory's hard manhood then hit it's climax and exploded inside of Ava's body, sending load after load of hot man liquid into Ava'a previously untouched virgin body. Eventually Cory pulled out. Ava then smiled as she got up and picked up her towel as she said, "Not bad. Wanna do this again next week at my place while my mom is at work?" Cory smiled as he said, "You've got it girl."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	2. A Beautiful Girl and Her Man

Cory knocked on the door of an apartment. Cory then heard Ava's voice say, "Come in." Cory then stepped into Ava's apartment wearing just a bath robe and said, "Oh Ava. Are you here?" Ava then suddenly stepped out of her bedroom wearing just a blue bra and pink panties as she put her right hand on her hip and said, "Oh I'm here baby, and ready for some fun." Cory then had his bath robe drop to the ground revealing he was only wearing his underwear now as he said, "Then come here my itty bitty pretty one, and lets enjoy ourselves." Ava then jumped onto the couch, and then leaped into Cory's arms. Cory caught Ava by grabbing a hold of her butt while Ava wrapped her legs around Cory's torso. Cory and Ava instantly kissed each other on the lips as Ava ran her fingers through Cory's hair. Cory then moved his face down and began to kiss and nibble at Ava's neck. As this happened, Ava lifted her head up a bit and said, "Oh yeah! Ohhh! Yeah!" As Cory continued to kiss Ava's neck, Ava then squeezed one of her arms down between her and Cory, and then moved her hand under Cory's underwear and began to squeeze his penis. Cory's eyes suddenly widened as he yelled, "Ohhhhh!" Cory's knees then shook as he slowly fell to the ground while Ava giggled.

Ava then stepped up and went into her bedroom and stared into a mirror. Ava then called out, "Oh Mr. Matthews. I'm having a hard time getting out of my underwear. Can you please help me?" Cory grinned as he walked into Ava's bedroom and got on his knees behind her. As Cory and Ava both looked into the mirror at themselves, Cory put his hands on Ava's shoulders and began to rub them. Ava smiled as Cory then moved his hands to Ava's bra straps and slowly pushed them down. Cory then the unbuckled Ava's bra in the back and let it fall to the ground exposing Ava's young nude chest. Ava smirked as Cory put his arms around Ava and moved his face to Ava's side and began to kiss her hips. As he did this, Cory also began to move both of his hands under Ava's panties and began to moved his fingers around her mound. Ava then began to moan. Cory then moved his fingers so they were pulling at Ava's panties now and then pulled them down. Ava looked in the mirror again and smiled as she saw her nude form in the mirror.

Once Ava had completely stepped out of her panties she said, "Ready to make sweet love to my young underage body?" Cory smiled as he said, "Yeah. And what a beautiful body it is." Ava then raised one eyebrow as she said, "Yeah. But it's young and under-developed thus making this all the more fun. I mean that's the only reason why you wanna bang me right?" Cory looking a bit confused said, "What? No. Ava, making love to you is a very risky thing for me. I'm only doing it because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." As Ava looked at herself closely in the mirror she said, "Don't try to flatter me Mr. Matthews. Everyone knows I'm the least hottest girl around. I mean look at me. My eyebrows are too weird, my nose is too skinny, my top teeth show too much when I smile, and I'm like too skinny despite never dieting. Plus I've got no real butt; it's all flat. And my boobs are barely showing. There's nothing beautiful about me." A concerned looking Cory then said, "Ava, don't say that." A few tears then began to come out of Ava's eyes, as Cory used his right hand to move them away from her face. Cory then turned Ava to look at herself closely in the mirror. Cory then put his hands on Ava's shoulders again as he said, "I want you to see what I see. Because I see a young lady with a face that just lights up a room whenever she's happy or excited. I see a girl who has no blemishes, strange birth marks, or odd marking on her skin. I see a woman who has the body of an angel. So soft to the touch. So natural. So perfectly feminine." Ava began to blush as she said, "You sure I'm that beautiful? I mean I don't have a rack like your wife." Cory smiled as he made a quick light kiss on Ava's neck and then said, "She does have a nice body. But you have the prototype of what an amazing female body is Ava. I don't want to make love to you Ava for the thrill of it. I want to make love to you, because I want to make love to the most gorgeous girl in the world."

Ava blushed more as she began to walk away and stood with her back facing Cory as she stood in front of her bed. A confused looking Cory said, "Ava. Is everything all right?" Ava then turned her head to look at Cory and said, "Of course. Now... won't you come to bed with me Mr. Matthews?" Cory smiled as Ava laid down on her bed that was already laid on with white sheets and a white blanket. As Ava laid down on her back, Cory got on all fours hovering over her. Cory then let his body come down, and immediately had his penis push itself into Ava's young vagina. Ava moaned as she felt Cory's large adult body crush her small petite one. Cory then began to wrap his arms around Ava tight as he began to thrust himself hard into her. Ava began to feel a bit of pain as she felt the weight of Cory's adult body press against her developing one. Ava then made a wincing sound of pain. Cory then lifted himself up a bit and said, "Ava. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Ava turned her head and said, "No. Don't stop. I'll be okay. I want you to make love to me like this. Make hot love to me right now Mr. Matthews!" Cory then pushed down into Ava again. Cory's chest pushed against Ava hard. Cory wrapped his arms around Ava tight as Ava tried to wrap her arms around Cory. As Cory pushed his penis deeper into Ava, Ava yelled, "YEAH! OH YEAH! HARDER MR. MATTHEWS! HARDER! OOOHHH! YEAH! OH YEAH! OOOOOOHHHHHH! CRUSH ME WITH YOUR HOT BODY! CRUSH ME! OOOOHHH! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Cory then yelled, "I'M PUSHING AVA! OH, YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT! BUT IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AVA! YOU'RE... OOHHHH! OOOOHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Cory then shot orgasmed and shot all of his semen deep into Ava's young body. The two's bodies shook as this happen, especially Ava as she smiled at the feeling of Cory's warm manly fluids becoming a part of her body. Cory then got off of Ava and lay next to her. Ava smiled as she starred into Cory's eyes and said, "Mr. Matthews... thank you for making me feel like a beautiful woman." Cory smiled as he said, "It wasn't hard to do, because you are one Ava."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	3. The Hottest Instant Messages

Cory was sitting alone in his bedroom one night sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap as he looked at it. Cory then saw a private message pop from Ava that said, "Hey Mr. Matthews. You alone right now?" Cory then texted back. "Yep." Then Ava texted back, "Well how about I share with you something to help you feel less lonely." Cory then saw a picture that Ava just sent him pop up. In the picture Ava was wearing a Japanese school girl outfit with a white buttoned shirt that Ava had tied up a bit in the front so her stomach was showing, and also was wearing a high cut skirt. In the picture Ava had one finger near her lip while her other finger was down at her skirt near her right leg, pulling the skirt up just a little more to show more of her right leg's bare skin. Seeing this picture gave Cory a big smile as he texted back, "You look so beautiful Ava. You have any more?" Cory then received a message back that said, "You bet I do. Here's something else for your pleasure."

A picture was then sent onto Cory's screen that featured Ava in her bedroom wearing underwear with fish nets and leggings. For her upper half, Ava wore a tight small pink training bra that only barely covered her nipples, while she wore blue fish nets over her upper body that went down from her neck to her waist. Then below her waist, Ava had tight pink panties on while she wore tight slightly dark leggings beneath them that went from her toes to just about where her legs began. For the picture Ava had her hands on her hips as she had her right hip just leaning a bit to the right. Ava's face was smiling as she one eyebrow raised. Cory then texted back, "Oh God. You are so hot!" Ava then texted back, "Want more?" Cory then texted back, "YES! PLEASE YES!"

Another picture was then sent onto Cory's screen that featured Ava laying on her side on her bed wearing a tight yellow training bra and tight yellow thong. In the picture Ava had her knees only slightly bent as she had her arm and bent elbow above her with her hand touching her hip. The string that held her thong together was pulled up high showing much more of the skin that made up Ava's waist. And at her head, Ava was making a sexy smile as she again had one eyebrow raised. Ava then sent a text that said, "Want to see me in the bathroom with no clothes or underwear on me?" Cory then texted back, "YES! GOD YES! PLEASE! SEND IT NOW!"

A picture then appeared on Cory's screen featuring Ava in her bathroom wearing a white towel tied around her that covered her body from her arm pits to just above her knees. In the picture Ava had a hand up in a waving position with a grin on her face. Then Ava sent Cory another text that said, "I said no clothes or underwear. Didn't say anything about a towel though. ;)" Cory then texted back, "Please take it off! Take that towel off for me you beautiful sexy girl!"

Then Cory was sent a picture of Ava in the shower with large amounts of soap suds covering her body. In the picture Ava had her soapy right arm hugged around her upper body where her nipples were, while she had her left arm touching the top of her right leg, causing her wrist to cover her vagina. Meanwhile Ava had very soap hair as she made a very sexy grin to the camera. Ava then sent a text with the picture that said, "How bad are you faping now?" Cory who had one hand rubbing his penis, used his other hand to type, "So bad. Rinse that soap out now you hot lady! PLEASE!"

Then another picture popped on Cory's screen of Ava in the shower with a large plastic toy duck squeezed between the top of her legs (with the top of the toy duck's large head covering up the image of Ava's vagina), while Ava (who was leaning forward a bit) held two large plastic toy frogs in front of her chest covering her nipples. In the picture a very wet Ava had her head turned slightly to the side looking up with a sexy smirk on her face. Ava then sent a text that said, "Tell me how bad you wanna see the frogs and ducky go away and maybe they will. ;)" Cory then texted back, "Oh God, I want to see you completely naked so bad. The way you tease while exploring your sexuality is so hot! These pictures are the reason I wish I could have stopped aging at ten and been a kid forever. You are the sexiest girl I've ever seen. I'd risk anything for you."

Cory then suddenly heard a knock at his bedroom door and heard Ava outside say, "Anything?" Cory then got up completely naked and opened the door to his bedroom seeing Ava completely naked. Ava smiled as she made a little wave and said, "Hello Mr. Matthews." Cory lovingly starred at Ava's completely nude young form for a moment and then said, "Ava. How did you get..." Ava then said, "You gave me a spare key remember? With your wife out of town this weekend, I thought we'd have some fun." Ava then stepped in and Cory closed the door as he said, "You are quite the tease you know?" Ava smirked as she said, "I know." Cory then sat in a chair while Ava climbed into Cory's lap facing him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ava then wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and began to kiss him on the lips while Cory moved his hands behind Ava and began to squeeze her young buttocks. As Cory squeezed Ava's behind harder Ava squealed a bit and said, "Oh God. I wish we could do this forever." Cory then said, "Why not?" Ava then said, "Because you're married. We can only do this so many times before somebody finds out." Cory then said, "We'll be careful. You can be my secret mistress for as long as you want. I'll always be willing to make love to you."A curious Ava then said, "Even if I don't wind up getting boobs?" Cory smirked and said, "I honestly think you'd be a little hotter without them. It'll help you continue to look young." Ava smiled and then whispered into Cory's ear, "Then make love to me now Mr. Matthews. Have your grown body and my young flat chest developing one become joined. Grab my sweet candy ass hard and lets make mad passionate love right now."

Cory smiled as Ava spread her legs out a bit. Then Cory moved his penis into position and then... pushed it hard into Ava's vagina. Both Cory and Ava began to moan as they squeezed each other tighter. Ava began to dig her finger nails into Cory's back while Cory began to dig his finger nails into Ava's butt cheeks. Cory began to pump his member harder and harder into Ava's body, causing Ava's body to shake. Ava's body began to bounce up and down a bit matching the rhythm to which Cory was pumping his manhood into her. As Ava felt Cory's penis push harder and harder into her, she said, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yes! Harder Mr. Matthews! Harder! OOOHHH! OH YES! YES! OOHHHHHHHH!" Cory then said, "Oh God Ava you are so tight! Your are so wet! Oh God, your body is so hot!" Ava then said, "Ohhh! Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Harder Mr. Matthews! HARDER! OH GOD, YES! YES!" Cory then said, "OH AVA! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE. SHOULD I PULL OUT OR..." Ava then yelled, "NO! GO ALL THE WAY WITH ME MR. MATTHEWS! ALWAYS GO ALL THE WAY WITH ME! I WANT YOUR HOT MAN JUICES IN ME! I WANT YOUR LOVE! I WANT YOUR SEED! MAKE ME THE MOTHER OF YOUR BABIES MR. MATTHEWS! I... OH! OOOHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory orgasmed and shot all of his semen deep into Ava's young body. Eventually the two finished and an exhausted Ava leaned forward into Cory's arms and hugged him. Ava then rested her head on Cory's shoulder and with a content smile on her face she said, "Oh God, that was amazing. I love you Mr. Matthews." Cory then hugged Ava back as he said, "And I love you Ava."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	4. The Greatest Tutoring Session

Cory knocked on the door to Ava's apartment. Then opening the door was Ava's mother. Ava's mother smiled and said, "Cory. Thanks for coming in. And thank you so much again for agreeing to tutor to Ava." As Cory stepped in he said, "No problem. Always happy to help out a neighbor." Ava then walked into the room and said, "Oh, hello Mr. Matthews." Ava's mom then said, "Now I have to go to work so I'll be gone all day. Now Ava, you need to get your grades up. So be nice to Mr. Matthews and do whatever he says." Ava sighed and said, "Okay mom. Whatever." Ava's mom then said, "Thanks again Cory. I'll be back in eight hours." Ava's mom then left the apartment and closed the door. Cory then looked at Ava and raised one eyebrow as he said, "Ready to study hard?" Ava then raised one eyebrow and said, "Don't you know it?"

Minutes later, Cory was sitting on Ava's bed as Ava sat next to him with a textbook out. Ava then said, "Here's my textbook from Health Class. Lets study whatever you think I have to work on." Cory flipped through the book and said, "Let see. Nutrition. Circulatory system. Physical health. And, ah yes. Sexual reproduction. Ava, can you describe for me what sexual reproduction is so you're ready to answer it on your next test." Ava made a sexy smile as she said, "Let see. Sexual reproduction begins with the intercourse between the man and a woman. It involves a man thrusting his penis (usually when erect) into a woman's vagina. This results in semen from the man's penis going into the woman's vagina and makes a baby." Cory then said, "Ah, but you skipped so many details Ava. First, stimulation is required for the man's penis to be erect. How is that made possible?" Ava smiled as she said, "Well first, the image of a woman appearing to be ready for sexual intercourse helps." Cory then said, "And what would an example of that be?" Ava then pulled her shirt off and then slid out of her pants. Ava was now sitting on her bed wearing just a blue training bra and tight pink panties. Cory stared and looked up and down Ava's body as Ava said, "Is this a good example?" Cory smirked and said, "Oh yes. But how else can the man be stimulated?"

Ava continued to smile as she bent down and pulled Cory's pants down exposing his underwear. Ava then sat up and put her hand under Cory's underwear and grabbed his penis tight. Ava began to rub it slowly as she looked into Cory's eyes and innocently said, "Is this a good example Mr. Matthews?" Cory smiled as he pulled his shirt off while saying, "Now describe for me the different types of sexual activity a man and a woman can accomplish together that do not involve a penis being put into a vagina." Ava then put a finger on her chin while she titled her head to the side and said, "Hmm. I believe one of them is oral sex which involves stimulating the partner's private regions with... hmm... what was it again?" Cory then got on his knees and said, "How about a hint." Cory then pulled Ava's panties down to her knees exposing her vagina. Cory then put his mouth against Ava'a vagina and began to lick around it and inside. Ava moaned as she felt Cory's tongue move against her sensitive skin while she said, "Oh! Oh yeah. That's right. The mouth. Oral sex involves the mouth stimulating the genitals." Cory then moved his head up and said, "Care to demonstrate that with an _oral_ demonstration." Ava made a sexy smile as she moved her head down, pulled Cory's pants down to his knees, and then pushed Cory's penis into her mouth. Ava began to suck on Cory's manhood hard as she pushed her lips against the sweet skin of Cory's strong member. Cory moaned as he said, "Yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh! Good work Ava. You've certainly been studying." Ava then took Cory's penis out of her mouth and smiled as she said, "Well I had a good tutor."

Cory then glanced at Ava's textbook as he said, "And please describe for me the third type of sexual activity two partners can partake in?" Ava then said, "Hmm. I believe that's known as anal sex." Ava then crawled behind Cory and pushed him forward as she said, "And I believe anal sex involves stimulating the bottom." Ava then moved her face forward and began to lick Cory's butt hole. Cory moaned as he said, "Ohh. Oh yeah. Ohhhhhh!" Ava then moved her face up and got on her knees as she put her arms around Cory's neck and rested her head on his arms as she said, "So did I get that right?" Cory then said, "Well actually anal sex involves putting the man's penis into the woman's bottom. What you were doing was just foreplay." Ava then crawled in front of Cory and faced him as she said, "Oh no. I got that wrong. I'm sorry. Can you please demonstrate for me the difference between foreplay and anal sex?" Cory smirked as he had Ava turn around and had her get on all fours. Cory then moved his head to Ava's butt and began to lick her butt hole. Ava moaned as she said, "Oh yeah. That licking feels so good. Ohhh! Ohhhhhh! Oh yeah. Now that feels like foreplay."

Then Cory got on his knees as he said, "And this is anal sex." Cory then grabbed Ava's hips and then thrust his penis into her butt hole. Ava's mouth immediately opened up into a large "O" shape as her eyes greatly widened. Cory then began to thrust and pump his member hard as it pushed between Ava's buttocks. Cory's hips shook back and forth as he held Ava tightly. Ava's body began to shake as she closed her eyes and began to smile while she said, "Oh yes. Yes! Yesss! Yeeessssssssssssss!" Cory then pulled his penis out of Ava as he and Ava then took off their socks and every last piece of clothing they still had on them. Now that the two were completely naked, they sat in front of each other and looked into each other's eyes as Ava said, "And what shall the next part of our study session include?" Cory smiled as he said, "Next: we explore full on vaginal sex."

Cory then laid on his back while Ava sat on top of him. Cory then looked into Ava's eyes and said, "Now before begin. Ava, please explain to me the healthy benefits of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman." Ava then said, "Well consistent sex has been found to raise the body's immunity and result in lower blood pressure. Also, orgasms increase the release of a hormone known as oxytocin which is known to help people better bond and build trust." Cory then said, "So do you think our activity today has helped increase the release of oxtocin in both of us?" Ava then bent her head down and whispered into Cory's ear, "I trust you Mr. Matthews. I trust you for the rest of my life." Ava then came down on Cory's penis and had it enter her vagina. The two both moaned as Cory grabbed tight of Ava's buttocks as Ava began to grind down onto Cory. Ava then began to bounce her body as Cory looked at Ava moan while her hair bounced with their activity. Cory then said, "Oh God, you look so hot when you do that." Ava then said, "Oh, if you think that's hot. Try this view." Ava then spun around and began to reverse ride Cory as she continued to bounce and grind on him. Ava then leaned down and began to grab Cory's feet as she continued to push her body down and have Cory's penis go deeper into her. As this happened Cory found himself starring at the sight of Ava's butt as it continued to shake a bit as Ava continued to grind into him. The sight of the skin of Ava's buttocks moving as it did only turned on Cory even more causing his penis to get longer and harder. Cory then suddenly felt the climax come as he said, "Oh God! It's coming Ava!" Then Ava yelled, "Then do it Mr. Matthews! DO IT INSIDE ME!" Then Cory orgasmed as both he and Ava yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Cory's semen shot out like a rocket and dumped load after load into Ava's young developing body for over a minute. Then eventually it ended. Ava turned around and laid down on top of Cory's chest. Ava looked at Cory as she put her hands under her head and said, "Wow. I never thought a man could shoot so much of his love into a woman. I feel so warm and happy inside. So... did I do good for our study session today?" Cory smiled as he said, "Ava. You're the best student I've ever had."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	5. Hot Shower with Big Daddy

Cory was in the shower washing his hair having a peaceful morning to himself alone in his dorm. However the door to the bathroom opened and Cory hearing this said, "Hello?" Cory then stuck his head out of the shower and saw Ava in front of him wearing a white towel wrapped around her young small underage body. Ava made a sexy smile as she said, "Oh hi Big Daddy. Can I take a shower with you pretty please?" Cory smirked as he pulled open the shower curtain and held his arm out as he said, "Come in if you wish." Ava smiled as she untied her towel and let it drop to the ground. Ava smirked as she looked into Cory's eyes while she slowly stepped into the shower. Cory's eyes however began to move down as he found himself checking out Ava's small pink nipples, smooth soft vagina, and nice small round butt.

Ava's eyes then trailed down to stare at Cory's long hard penis. Ava raised her eyebrows and said, "Ooo. It's gotten so hard. Here. Let me see if I can get _little daddy_ back to his proper size." Ava then got on her knees, grabbed Cory's penis and began to suck on it. Ava used her hand to pump the penis in and out of her mouth hard as Cory stood still and began to moan. As Ava continued to suck Cory hard, Cory yelled, "Oh! Ooohhh yeah! Ooooh! Yeah Ava. Be a good bad little girl and make your Big Daddy happy. Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh, you are so good at being bad. Oh yeah! Keep going! Oh! Ohhh! OOOOHHHHH!" Cory then climaxed and after a moment, Ava moved her head back, wiped her mouth, and then looked up at Cory and smiled. Cory smiled back and said, "Best blow job ever Ava!" Ava then made a grin as she said, "But wait. There's more."

Ava then got behind Cory and put hands on the sides of Cory's firm butt. Ava then moved her face forward and began to lick Cory's butt hole. Cory stood in surprised shock as he felt Ava's face and tongue dig into his behind. As Ava continued to move her tongue around the middle of Cory's butt, she then began to lifted her hands up and around Cory, and began to dig her finger nails into Cory's hairy manly chest. Cory put his hands over Ava's hands as he moaned louder while Ava continued to lick him from behind.

Ava then stood up and got in front of Cory as she said, "Pick me up Big Daddy! Pick me up like a big girl!" Cory smirked as Ava jumped into his arms. Cory then grabbed a tight hold of Ava's buttocks, using his grip of them to held keep Ava up. Ava meanwhile wrapped her legs tightly around Cory and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Cory then pushed Ava against the wall which then caused his grown penis to be shoved into her young underage vagina. The two both moaned as Ava lifted her head back a bit and moaned even louder. Cory began to pump his member hard into Ava as his hips moved back and forth. Ava continued to hold onto Cory tight as she said, "Ooooo yeah! Oh! Harder! Harder! Oh pump your dick into my pussy harder Big Daddy! Harder! Oh God, you make me feel like a true woman. Oh, squeeze my ass tighter! Tighter! Ohhh! Oohhhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Cory then yelled, "OH GOD AVA! YOU'RE SO MUCH MORE FUN TO MAKE LOVE TO THAN MY WIFE! OH GOD, YOU'RE SO TIGHT BUT SO HOT!" Ava then yelled, "OH GOD! YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD! OH GOD! PUMP YOUR DICK INTO MY PUSSY HARDER BIG DADDY! HARDER! HARDER! HAAAAAARDEEERRRR! OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cory then suddenly orgasmed deep into Ava just as Ava experienced her own climax.

Eventually Cory gently put Ava down as Cory said, "Thank you so much Ava. I needed that so bad." Ava smiled as she said, "No problem. I'm just glad I have such a hot Big Daddy to make love to." Cory smirked as he said, "That's my naughty girl." Cory then leaned forward and began to suck on Ava's breasts. Ava began to moan as she dug her hands into Cory's hair and said, "Oh yeah Big Daddy! YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	6. Hot Fun at the Hotel

Ava stood on top of a stool in a dark room completely naked. She stood with her eyes closed as Cory appeared behind her also completely naked. Cory then wrapped his big strong arms around Ava's stomach as he kissed her on the cheek and then said, "Thank you for meeting me at this hotel Ava. Sex with my wife has been great but I need the feeling of your body to truly make my soul happy and content." Ava smirked as she said, "I am only happy to please you master." Cory then moved his hands up to Ava's chest and began to grope Ava's chest. He began to squeeze all around the skin surrounding Ava's young nipples and eventually moved two fingers each inwards to pinch them. Ava moaned as she felt her her tender, underage, small, round, and light pink nipples be pulled and squeezed at. Cory moved his head around Ava a bit and began to kiss and nibble at her neck a bit, only causing her to moan more.

Cory then moved his hands down Ava's stomach and towards her womanhood. Cory then had his fingers slowly trail down the sides of Ava's soft hairless mound as Ava began to lean her back a bit towards Cory. Cory then stuck his right pointer finger into Ava's small and soft vagina and began to slowly move it in circles against Ava's vaginal walls. Ava began to moan more as she felt herself start to get a little wet. Cory meanwhile moved his now hard penis into position right behind Ava's butt cheeks and then... pushed in. Ava began to moan louder than ever as she felt Cory's large adult penis push harder between her soft smooth underage buttocks. Ava leaned forward and almost felt down but Cory's hands kept her in place. Ava continued to moan loudly as Cory continued to move his finger inside of Ava's vagina harder and quicker than ever while he pumped his penis more quicker and more rougher than ever against Ava's petite little body.

Eventually Corry felt himself explore inside of Ava's butt while at the same time Ava felt herself orgasm all over Cory's hands. The two eventually pulled away from each other as Cory held his dirty hands near Ava's face. Ava with a sexy smile licked Cory's fingers for a few seconds and then looked into his eyes as she said, "Wonderful." Cory then led Ava to a large bed and picked her up in his large arms. Cory then laid Ava gently down on the bed. Then Cory got out two pairs of handcuffs and then quickly handcuffed Ava to opposite sides of the bed. Cory then smiled as he said, "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." Ava made a sexy smile as she said, "Whatever you say master."

Cory then gently put his knees next to the opposite sides of Ava's chest and then had his large penis sticking out and into Ava's face. Cory leaned over so his penis was now touching Ava's face and then Ava moved her face forward and began to suck on Cory's hard penis. Cory moaned as Ava rocked her head back and forth vigorously as she had her lips move back and forth across the skin of Cory's very warm manhood. Eventually the two ended this exercise and then Cory moved his body back and hovered over Ava's young underage form. Cory then said, "You want this Ava?" Ava nodded and said, "Yes. Badly." Cory then said, "How badly do you want this?" Ava then said, "It's the only thing I want in life now. Whenever I'm not making love to you the rest of my life seems so empty. Sex with you is the greatest thing in reality. I want your cock in my pussy every day of my life. I wanna be the mother of all of your future babies. Please Mr. Matthews. Grant me the privilege of experiencing the felling our bodies unite right now!"

Cory smiled as he lowered his large body down and pushed his hard adult penis into Ava's young soft underage vagina. The two moaned loudly again as Cory thrusted his manhood deep down into Ava's young body. With each thrust Cory felt himself go down further as a bound up Ava could only moan louder and louder. As Cory pumped his hard member into Ava's petite body he said, "Oh God Ava. Your body feels so amazing. Oh God, your body feels so much better than my wife's. Ohhhh yes. Be the mother to my future babies. I wanna make love to you forever. Ohhhhhhh yes. Ohhhhhh. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Ava felt her small body be crushed by Cory's large one she said, "Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh! HARDER MR. MATTHEWS! HARDER! HARDER! OH YEAH! HARDER! OOOOHH! OOOOOHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the two both climaxed and shot their love out of each other. Then... it ended. Cory undid the hand cuffs on Ava's hands and the two laid on their sides looking at each other. Cory smirked as he said, "You were wonderful. Have a good night my wonderful mistress." Ava smirked as she said, "And have a good night... my amazing master."

**THE END**


	7. A Fun Rub

Ava laid on Cory's bed completely naked as a naked Cory stood at the end of the bed and said, "Now just relax Ava, and enjoy how this feels." Cory then got out a special jar of liquid as he said, "I'm gonna cover your body in this special stuff Ava. It'll make your body feel nice." Ava nodded and then Cory got the special lubricant on his hands and began to rub it on Ava. Cory started rubbing it on Ava's chest. Cory made sure to move his hands back and forth across Ava's nipples causing her to purr a bit. Cory then moved his hands with the lubricant on them down Ava's arms. Then he began to rub it in circles around her stomach causing Ava to giggle a bit. Then Cory began to rub the lubricant on Ava's feet, and then moved it up her legs. Cory then moved his hands to Ava's hips and began to rub the sides of her butt. Then Cory moved his hands inward and began to rub right around Ava's vagina. Ava moaned as she felt Cory's big strong hands rub against her pale little womanhood.

Eventually Cory turned Ava onto her stomach and began to rub her back. He started with her shoulders which made Ava smile. Then Cory moved his hands down Ava's back. Then he went back to Ava's feet, and moved up Ava's legs. Then Cory reached Ava's butt cheeks and began to spread extra lubricant on it. Ava's body was now spread in lubricant everywhere giving her a more shiny look. Then Cory put some lubricant on his penis and then... lowered it into Ava's butt hole.

Ava instantly moaned as she felt Cory's large hard penis push deep between her butt cheeks. Ava's long hair instantly moved to the right of her as she got up on all four to keep more control of how her body moved. Cory moved a bit as well but continued to bang his penis harder into Ava's young behind. Eventually Cory pulled out of Ava and Ava turned around. However this time, Ava had a plan for a new sexual position they could try. Ava moved her legs up and wrapped them around Cory's waist. Ava then wrapped her arms around Cory's back, so now her entire body was off the bed. But Cory was still on all four on the bed, and thus it was only Ava holding tight to Cory's body that was keeping her from falling.

Ava then moved her vagina to where Cory's penis was, and then shoved her body up so Cory's penis would go into her. The two lovers moaned as they began to make love. Ava began to shake her waist and butt up and down to help Cory pump his penis into her harder. Cory meanwhile shook his waist and butt up and down to match Ava's rhythm. Ava then said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh! Oh Big Daddy, keep going! Ohhh!" Cory then said, "Oh God Ava, you're so tight and so hot. Oh God, you're the hottest girl in the world. I wanna make love to you forever! OHHH! Ava then yelled, "OH, MAKE ME THE MAMA OF YOUR BABIES MR. MATHHEWS! OHHH! OHHH! OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Cory orgasmed into Ava and soon... it was over. The two lovers cuddled together in bed as Cory said, "Oh Ava, that was amazing. I love you so much." A smiling Ava then said, "And I love you."

**THE END**


End file.
